


Jealousy

by Draco_Rattus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Rattus/pseuds/Draco_Rattus
Summary: Sakurai Sho can only watch as the man he loves, Matsumoto Jun, engages in a passionate kiss with somebody else...





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> ((A short fluffy drabble for Sho/Jun - the idea has probably been done before, but this is my take on it. Thank you for reading!))

Not for the first time this evening, Sakurai Sho asks himself why he even bothered coming along. Sure, it means a lot to Matsumoto Jun that he's here – his band-mate was the one who insisted that he come out with him tonight in the first place – but he's starting to wonder whether Jun's happiness is worth having to watch what the man is getting up to on the other side of the room.

Sho is close enough to see it all, but not close enough to stop it. There's a woman standing with her back against the wall, grinning up at Jun in what is clearly a welcoming and seductive manner, and Jun is responding in kind with a warm smile and body language which should leave her in no doubt as to what he wants to do next. He leans in closer, resting an elbow against the wall, his voice too low for Sho to be able to hear what he's saying, although from the woman's expression the meaning is all too clear – he's about to make his move, and it almost breaks Sho's heart to know that he can do nothing but watch.

He can remember now the moment when he first realised that he had feelings for Matsumoto Jun. He had rejected him at first, when he'd been young and foolish; he'd found Jun's constant attention an irritation and a turn-off, pushing him away and insisting that they not even be next to each other in case he had to put up with Jun giving him those big, puppy-dog eyes or shuffling closer whenever he had the chance. But something had changed while they'd been in Hawaii for Arashi Blast; for the first time he could remember they'd actually talked, breaking down the barriers which had grown between them, and Sho had realised that perhaps he really had been an idiot when he'd pushed away the boy who had idolised him all those years ago – the boy who has now grown into a very talented and very _attractive_ man.

His thoughts are jolted back to the present by the sound of a loud, eager moan, and he glances up to see something which he really wishes he hadn't. Jun's eyes are closed as he lets the woman slide her arms around his slender waist; a long, low moan escapes his throat as her fingers make their way up his back, finding his shoulders and drawing him even closer towards their inevitable kiss. As he leans in to press his lips against hers she lets out a breathy sigh, a wordless plea for more, one leg somehow snaking its way about his own and capturing him within a tight embrace; his response is a deep, hungry groan, his hips pressing forwards to meet her body, his mouth escaping hers only to begin planting a trail of eager kisses against her chin, her neck, her bare shoulders...

Sho has seen enough. He turns away before jealousy threatens to consume him, folding his arms across his chest and taking a moment to steady himself before he begins to walk away. His cheeks feel hot with anger and he has a lump in his throat, although he isn't sure whether he wants to yell or cry; it's as though his mind is fogged with so many painful thoughts that he can't even think straight, focusing only on escaping from this room, concentrating so hard on getting out of here that he doesn't even notice the person catching up with him from behind until a hand clamps down on his shoulder---

“Sho-kun! You're leaving already?” It's Matsumoto Jun, his band-mate and his friend – his partner and his lover, and the one person in the entire world who can incite such feelings of passionate jealousy within him. A _lot_ of things had changed in Hawaii, including the nature of their relationship, when 'band-mate' had changed to 'boyfriend'. “We've just wrapped up the filming for that scene... didn't you hear the director shouting 'cut'?”

“I'm surprised _you_ did with the way she was eating your face like that!” Sho huffs, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment and irritation, although he does relax slightly beneath Jun's touch.

“You always get like this when I'm filming!” Jun had thought his partner would appreciate being invited to the set of Narratage, but he realises now that maybe he should have mentioned today would involve shooting a love scene _before_ the cameras started rolling. “You of all people should know by now that it's only acting.”

“It didn't _look_ like you were only acting,” Sho huffs, turning to scowl at his lover. “You were _kissing_ her! And you certainly looked like you were enjoying it!”

“Maybe because I was thinking of _you_ while I was doing it.” Jun is used to Sho's passionate outbursts, and he places a hand on the other man's arm in an attempt to placate and calm him, which actually seems to work. “Come on, Sho-kun. Let's go home.”


End file.
